Nightline
by Phyre Captor
Summary: Evelyn Caverly has recently been offered a job as a hotel housekeeper at Maribel hotel. But nobody knows the real reason for this secretive beauty's accepting it. They are wary of her... But not wary enough. Is she a prey or a predator? Can she be both? *Reviews much appreciated! **VERY much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

It was raining badly. Evelyn hurried down the street. The pavement was wet and dirty. She was holding her small purse over one shoulder, looking desperately for a cab while asking strangers for directions. They looked down at her from under their umbrellas, analyzing her, her cheap clothes, her worn out shoes, her unhappy face. And their eyes betrayed pity. Pity. She hated them for seeing her as pitiful. She was many things, but pitiful wasn't one of them. They raised their chins, answered vaguely, diverted their eyes from her and moved on.

She didn't have to fumble through the dark streets for too long, though. She finally found a cab, patiently waiting in an alley corner. Evelyn sprinted for the black car, brushing down her wrinkled white shirt as she went. She got in, wet as she was, panting a little. She was in the front seat, where she could clearly see the driver. He was smoking, looking quite bored and disinterested, but his eyes widened a little when he saw her. He threw the cigar butt out the window and started up the car.

"Evenin', miss. Where to?"

"Maribel hotel, please. And do hurry." she replied.

The man nodded. He was a dark brown tabby, with his left eye permanently squinted for some reason. Evelyn looked away from him, closed her eyes, and sighed. The sound of rain drops on the car roof was relaxing. Despite all, she liked the rain. If only she weren't late.

She opened her eyes again and studied her reflection in the rear-view mirror.

_Oh, God, I'm a mess_, she thought sadly.

Her curly shoulder-length hair, which she's spent hours working on for this special day, was now wet and ruined.

She made a pathetic attempt at fixing it, but then gave up, with another sigh. She was a professional in the art of sighing.

She noticed the driver staring at her with the corner of his eye. She didn't react. She was too busy looking miserable. She ironed her clothes three times, making sure they were perfect, and now her shirt was in a horrifying state, and her skirt was wet in the deepest corners of it's very being.

"Why the long face, miss?" asked the driver.

"Because I'm late and it's raining." she answered, sighed again and rested her head on her arm, looking out the window.

She liked St. Louis, but it looked so monotone to her that evening, with the gray rain and all those people sheltered under umbrellas, they all looked the same to her.

"Rain ain't that bad. 'S just water, after all. And it might be the one you're expecting is just early. A lady is never late."

A corner of his mouth twitched up. She just looked at the dark sky. She wished to see some stars, but there were only a few, small ones, barely showing through the dark blue matter of the sky. The night sky, everyone said, matched Evelyn's eyes. She liked that. She liked thinking the colour of the night was found in her eyes. She liked the night. All cats are black at night. The moon, though, that was the night's REAL jewel. Her mother used to tell her, when she and her sister were little, that the earth was a queen, and she had two crowns, which she wore regularly. Her subjects have taken to calling them "Day" and "Night". And both crowns had each one gem. The golden day had the sun, and the dark night had the moon. She had believed it then, but as she went to school, she adopted the scientific theory of the day and the night. Although she favoured her mother's story. But if the world was a queen, and the people lived at her bosoms, then the queen was a cruel one.

"You don't look like t sort of lady that goes to Maribel." The driver pointed out.

Evelyn turned to him, indignant.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped.

"Now don't be all offended, miss, i was merely makin' an observation. Your boy waiting for you there?"

"What? No! No, it's nothing like that, sir! And even if it was, my private affairs are none of your business!"

The driver shrugged.

"You're havin' a real shitty day, huh?"

Evelyn frowned, feeling even more miserable and guilty.

She sighed.

"I apologize. I just... I've been looking for a job for a long time. I need this one. Desperately."

"It'd seem so. Although i still don't see what you could possibly do there. It's a dangerous place, Maribel."

"Oh, I know."

The rest of the ride was silent. Evelyn thought about her mother, so she'd find motivation, reassurance.

_It'll be fine. You look fine. You WILL be fine. You need this. Mom needs it. _

She kept thinking it over and over while tinkering with her hair and clothes. Her big eyes looked sleepy. She was tired. Sue had kept her up all previous night, and she spent all day preparing for what was awaiting her at Maribel hotel. She really DID need the job. Mother's treatments got even more expensive and Sue needed to go to school, she had to get her books and clothes and she needed to pay for the new apartment she bought only a while ago...

_So much to be done... _

Could she really support her family by herself long enough? Sure, she's been doing it for years, but...

Could she?

Suddenly, the cab stopped, and Evelyn woke up from her reverie.

"Welp," the driver said, "End of the road, miss."

"Thank you, sir."

She handed him the money and got out of the car. She felt his eyes hungrily watching her for a last time, and she felt disgust, but she couldn't do anything about it, she knew. She just had to live with men's eyes searching her all over, with nothing to do about it. She'd learned to get used to it.

"Good luck, kid." the cab driver muttered, but she didn't hear.

The hotel looked very tall and intimidating from the outside. It was pretty, and it even had a neon sign that read _Maribel hotel_, golden on red. Some people on the street went in, all dressed in clothes fancier than Evelyn had ever dared hope to possess. She straightened her pose, pulled her skirt down, lifted her chin and entered.

The reception was empty but for the receptionist himself and a few men who were talking with him, their conversation seeming rather amiable. The reception room had a marble floor and a big chandelier, and the desk was made of beautiful oak wood. Evelyn gave a low whistle of admiration as the door opened and closed behind her as the door opened and closed behind her. She approached the men carefully, crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes wide and her bushy tail flicked up.

"Um, excuse me?"

Her curly auburn hair was wet and glistening in the golden light of the chandelier, encasing her small beautiful face, with her mesmerizing eyes and full lips, which she had taken special care to turn bright, blood-red with her only lipstick.

She looked frail, but strong. Can those two characteristics be attributed to only one person simultaneously? Apparently so. She was slim, petite, but didn't lack in muscles and curves. She'd lived a hard life, and a hard life moulds a hard person.

The men turned and saw her standing behind them. A lock of hair covered her eye, so she blew it away, annoyed.

The receptionist cleared his throat, not taking his eyes off her. She was really charming.

"How may i help you, miss?"

"I would like to see Mr. Sweet, if you'd be so kind to tell me where he is." She answered.

"He's pro'ly in the Marigold room. Do you need help getting there?"

"Yes. Please."

The receptionist asked one of the men he was talking to to take her to the hotel's night manager. He was a brute of a man, big as an ape and wearing a honeyed smile so unfitting of his ugly face it made you vomit. His tan fur looked dirty and his breath stank as much as his appearance did.

Evelyn wrinkled her nose as she followed the man, leaving the other men staring after her with puzzled looks.

She couldn't go back now.

_Do it for mother. And for Sue._

Yes, she would keep going for them. For them. They were all she had left in this world. She needed money, but not for herself, although some good books and decent clothes weren't at all unwelcome, she wanted money to support mom and Sue.

For mom and for Sue.

"So what's your name, miss?" the man asked.

"Pardon?"

"I was asking your name, is all."

"Whatever for?"

She frowned. Names were dangerous.

"Just curious. You don't look from here."

He grinned. Boy, was he ugly. Evelyn looked at him. She wasn't afraid of the likes of him. She'd grown up with them.

"I'm not. From here, i mean. I'm from Green Ridge. I just came here looking for a job."

He nodded absently. He wasn't really listening. Evelyn gave him one of her trademark sighs.

They had reached a double door guarded by two men, both in uniforms. The man leading her smiled at them.

"Hey, boys. We're looking for Mr. Sweet."

One of the guards looked at him,, then at Evelyn, then back at him.

"Malcolm, you at it again, you sly dog!" He grinned all-knowingly, but his partner was incredulous.

Malcolm laughed, but Evelyn's face looked fierce.

"I don't find what you implied funny, sir, as you can see. So please, at least have the courtesy to refrain yourself from laughing."

Her stern tone made Malcolm laugh even harder, which infuriated her, but she relaxed and forced her face to appear blank. The guards got serious again.

"Mr. Sweet's playing poker with the other patrons. He's in the usual place. You know."

Malcolm nodded and suddenly took hold of Evelyn's hand to drag her in the Marigold room. He only just managed to get her through the doorway before she wriggled free, outrage.

"I don't recall i ever allowed you to touch me, sir!" she snapped.

Malcolm laughed again. Evelyn decided she hated him. She turned her eyes from him to the fascinating tide of people. Her great passion was observing them. Different persons. Bad persons. Good persons. She enjoyed watching them. It was like a relaxing study. It was so weird to see so many specimens of the same species acting so different. Everyone has unique hobbies and quirks and fetishes and demeanours!

She followed Malcolm through the crowd, her dark eyes wide. All those women in their colourful clothes and men in their tidy suits and hats... The lights, the smells, the MUSIC... It was a party.

Evelyn hated parties.

Malcolm stopped next to the bar. He leaned on it and pointed to a round table not too far away, where a bunch of men were playing cards.

"See that big fella with an even bigger mouth?" he asked.

Evelyn saw him. In fact, you'd have a hard time moving your eyes past him. He was a fat man, reasonably tall, wearing a sky-blue suit. He had a a tan yellow fur and green squinted eyes, giving Evelyn the impression of a silky untrustworthy guy. And he was plenty loud, as well. His laughter boomed, numbing all the other sounds in his near vicinity. The other men rolled their eyes. She could sense some sort of unorganised intelligence behind that sly cheerful face. Some leadership and cautiousness, too. It won't be easy...

"That's your man. Mr. Sweet." confirmed Malcolm.

"Thank you for taking me to him. Goodbye." said Evelyn, emotionless.

She remained impassive as he turned and went his way without another word. She started walking towards the table when he called after her:

"We'll see each other again, sweet-cheeks. You'll see."

He was smiling. She could hear it. But she didn't look back at him. Evelyn pushed sown an unsettled feeling. She was used to these kind of men. She wasn't scared. But that didn't mean she shouldn't be careful... She made a mental note to stay clear of the Malcolm individual, but also to keep an eye on him.

Now closer to Mr. Sweet's table, she coughed a little, trying to get his attention. Only, as loud as the music was, she wasn't heard... By anyone but the black cat standing up next to Mr. Sweet. The first thing Evelyn noticed about him were his spectacles, hiding a gorgeous pair of deep green eyes. He was handsome. She'd never seen anyone like him. But he didn't seem to be enjoying the party at all. In fact, he wasn't even trying to hide his emotional detachment. He looked ever so elegant with his impeccable presentation and straight pose. She was warned about him. He regarded her with a cold stare, which she returned, unflinching. If she flinched, she'd lose. She hated losing.

Without diverting her gaze, she coughed again. Louder.

"Mr. Sweet?" she asked.

The black tom gave him a nudge and nodded towards Evelyn. Mr. Sweet smiled at her.

"What can I help you with, honey?" he asked her.

"I apologize for disturbing you, sir, but I came here about a job." she replied.

"I see. Give me a minute."

Evelyn nodded, hands behind her back, head high. Some of the men winked at her. She didn't even look at them.

Mr. Sweet got up, Mordecai Heller right behind him, and she followed them out of the Marigold room, her old black Mary-Janes making a pleasant clicking sound on the floor, covered in a beautiful red carpet. Evelyn sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Asa Sweet's office was a fancy place. The desk was of blandished dark wood and his armchair was of red velvet. It looked comfortable.

Mr. Sweet sat down behind his desk. Heller stood right behind him, indifferent as ever.

"Take a seat, sweet heart. You look ravaged." Sweet said.

So she sat down in the wooden chair in front of him, blushing a little.

"Well, then." he continued, "Start with the beginning. What's your name?"

"My name" Evelyn answered, "Is Evelyn Caverly. And i heard you were looking for... For a hotel housekeeper. "

"What you heard is correct. Can i see some documents?"

She handed the documents to him, rather nervous. She could see Heller looking at them as well, with the corner of his eye. That made her even more nervous. She bit her lip.

"Well, the documents look alright. But you don't seem to know much about this job, eh?"

"No..." she admitted grudgingly. "But i NEED it, sir."

"That's what everyone looking for a job says."

He intertwined his hands.

"You see, dollface, how Maribel works is sometimes... Complicated."

She gulped. He knew. They knew. They found out. She was done for. She could see it in his eyes. But she kept her cool, looked perfectly calm.

"Sir?"

"I'm going to read the job requirements. Listen up carefully, and THEN come to me asking for this job."

He cleared his throat while pulling a drawer from his desk and fumbling for something.

"Where the Hell did i put-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence, because Heller was handing him a paper. Sweet smiled gratefully.

"Thanks."

He straightened in his seat and started reading aloud:

"Hotel housekeepers are responsible for maintaining the cleanliness of our hotel rooms and common areas from within our hotel. Their duties also include restocking supplies, moving lightweight objects and delivering necessities to guests' rooms. This, uh, occupation may be physically demanding, with a great deal of bending, leaning and stooping required to perform necessary tasks.

"A formal education is not exactly required for entry-level housekeepers. Voluntary certification is available, although that DOES require the completion of formal education programs and satisfactory scores on certification exams.

"Now, i doubt you have the entry-level experience, but to put it bluntly, it doesn't bother me. Just don't sniff around too much and stay out of trouble. You want the job, kid, you have it."

He smiled, putting the paper down. Evelyn thought it appropriate to only smile back.

"Thank you, sir. I want the job."

"Alright. Your working hours start from 6 in the morning until 9

At night. We currently have 2 other housekeepers working here at Maribel. I'm sure you'll get along just fine. Now off you go, and take care, darling."


	3. Chapter 3

It started. She had a lot of work to do, and only a few months to get it done. But how would she do it?

What should she do?

Should she try and suck up to Mr. Sweet? Is THAT how these things work?

It must be...

Evelyn opened the door to her apartment. It was quiet. She hoped that meant Sue was already asleep. She turned on the lights, carefully closing the door behind her, so as to not make much noise.

Her small home had 2 rooms, a kitchen and a bathroom. It wasn't much, but it was costly.

Right after the entrance hall was the kitchen, which consisted of a small fridge and a counter, a little table and 4 chairs. She went ahead, turning the corner and reaching the short hallway with one door on each side and a window at the very end of it. She looked out the window. Still raining. Still late.

The door to Sue's bedroom was half open. Evelyn entered, confused and silent. She found Sue's bed with its sheets thrown aside, but no Sue. She turned on the lights.

"Sue?" she asked the thin air.

Evelyn looked closer at the bed. No, she really wasn't there!

"Sue, where are you? Stop playing around."

Quite scared now, Evelyn kneeled next to the bed to see if Sue was hiding under it...

...And she jumped up when a certain somebody yelled "BOO!" from behind her.

"Sue!" she shouted at her, exasperated.

Evelyn sighed one of her best sighs while little Sue giggled like a maniac.

"You're such a little anathema!" Evelyn slumped on Sue's bed, frustrated.

Sue's eyes widened with glee that her aunt was home. Her light brown fur and blonde hair shone. She looked so much like her mother. Evelyn wished she were there to see...

Sue, with great alacrity, jumped on Evelyn for a hug.

"You should have been asleep by now, Sue. What are you doing still up?" Evelyn said in a condescending tone while holding Sue glued to her chest.

Her niece shrugged. Evelyn sighed yet again. She knew Sue couldn't sleep without her.

Sue's pink pyjamas made her look even more adorable, and Evelyn couldn't stay angry for long. She loved her niece so much, and her niece loved her like she would have loved her mother if she were there with her...

Evelyn tucked her in and took out Sue's favourite book from the drawer next to the bed. The book was filled with bedtime stories.

"So what's it going to be tonight, Sue? Little Red Riding Hood?"

Sue shook her head no.

"Three Little Pigs?"

Nope.

"How about i just read you Snow White one more?"

Sue shook her head so violently it looked downright aggressive, or otherwise as if she was having a stroke.

"Then just show me what you want." Evelyn sighed as she handed the book to the little girl.

Sue flipped the pages fast, her eyes concentrated on finding her story.

"I wish you could just tell me what story you want to read every night. Or what kind of sandwiches you want each morning."

Sue looked briefly up at her, smiled sadly, showed Evelyn the book and pointed her little finger to The Ugly Duckling.

Evelyn started reading and the girl closed her eyes.

Sue Caverly never in her life said a single word. And she had lived 8 years in this world. She didn't talk when her mother was alive, and she didn't talk when her mother was dead. She was just mute, but it was self-imposed, the doctor stated, which continued to baffle Evelyn. Sue was adorable and outgoing and she was friendly and kind and smart and fun, but she was also permanently silent.

By the time Evelyn was halfway done reading, Sue was asleep. Evelyn kissed her goodnight and went to change in her sleeping gown.

As her clothes fell, she studied herself in the mirror. She knew she was beautiful. She'd gotten used to it. Beauty was no more than a weapon to Evelyn Caverly. Whether it was against herself or her enemies was an entirely different matter...

That's the thing about beauty.

You get used to it.

She felt the muscles on her arms and legs and abdomen. She was satisfied that she was so nimble. She brushed her hand over her fur. It was soft and silky.

She got used to it.

As she put on her night dress, she thought of Maribel. The dress was plain, of a dark blue, and it slid on her easily.

Mordecai Heller. They told her she should stay out of his way.

But what if he got in hers?

She shook her head. It will be fine. He will keep away, she'll make sure of it. He can't mess it up for her. She won't allow it.

Asa Sweet was not dangerous, but he was in charge of dangerous people. Heller aside, she was told of some Cajun siblings.

The Savoys. She heard they took great pleasure in their work. Work being an indulging term for killing people.

But no matter how many obstacles will be thrown her way, she WILL get to Asa Sweet. He was what she really had to reach. His men were mere obstacles she had to dodge.

She'll do whatever it takes.

Then there was that ape, Malcolm. She knew he was the least of her worries, yet he unsettled her the most.

She went to sleep...


	4. Chapter 4

****So just saying, just because i don't update the fic regularly doesn't mean i gave up on it, if anyone cares. It just means i don't have time to update it. T_T****

She left Sue a note telling her she'd left for work and was returning real late. Then she dressed in a modest, old dress and headed for Maribel, this time denying herself the luxury of taking a cab. Cabs are expensive. At least it wasn't raining.

With sleepy eyes, she reached Maribel just in time, dressed in her work uniform, which she found quite uncomfortable. It was a long black dress made from a rough material, and Evelyn could barely move her legs. She remembered the other housekeepers and thought it in her best interest to meet them. They knew the hotel and its people better than she did.

She didn't have to search long. The hotel was rather empty in the early hours of the morning. She was in the Marigold room. She was young and cute, and her calico fur seemed so fluffy it made the uniform dress look even lamer., and she had a Faux Bob hairstyle, black hair shining. Evelyn liked her eyes. They were brown, but they were lively. Her right eye was covered by a patch of copper fur. She had a very wide smile, but it fitted her face. She was leaning on the bar, the barkeeper looking at the end of his patience.

"Excuse me?" Evelyn asked shyly.

They both turned round and saw her, and her eyes sparkled as she greeted Evelyn.

"Well, hello there! Who might you be? We're not used to customers this early."

"You tell yourself that next time." The barkeeper snapped.

"Not now, Walty, can't you see we have a guest?"

The woman diverted her attention towards Evelyn completely, now, turning her back to the fuming man. She extended her hand.

"My name's Cheryl."

New York accent.

Evelyn took it, unsure. Cheryl noticed.

"Don't worry, i don't bite... Too hard."

She laughed.

"My name is Evelyn. Evelyn Caverly. I'm the new housekeeper."

Cheryl's eyes widened in surprise.

"NEW housekeeper?"

Did she not understand the first time? Why did she feel the need to repeat.

"Yes. I have been offered the job yesterday."

Cheryl smiled.

"That's wonderful! I didn't dare hope for someone else to join, and ol' Sally's such a bore! Where you from? I'm from New York, came here for a job. I used to have money, but then father died, and he left all his money to my brother, so i had to come here. How'd YOU end up here?"

Rich brother, rejected by father.

"I was born and raised in Green Ridge. I have an uncle here, and I needed a job, so I thought opaying my uncle a visit. And now I have bought an apartment here and I'm considering making St. Louis my permanent home."

"And this is your first day on the job, huh? Would you like a tour? Ever been here before?"

"No, I'm afraid. And a tour would be much appreciated."

So Evelyn followed Cheryl through the whole hotel, while the woman showed her the rooms, carrying a trolley with sponges, brushes and other cleaning utensils.

As they entered a random room, Cheryl announced:

"THIS is how a room should look like."

A big double bed with pearl white sheets. A red carpet with golden flowers. Blood-red curtains. A blandished pine-wood wardrobe, and the small bedside tables. Evelyn liked the room. It was clean and a pungent smell of vanilla floated about.

Then Cheryl lead her to another room. Opening the door, she said solemnly:

"THIS is our job."

This room had the bed sheets sprawled on the floor, stained with what looked like wine, considering the bottle itself, with whatever liquid that remained, was on the floor, little red drops staining the carpet. Fortunately, they weren't that conspicuous, due to the carpet's similar colour. But it was still visible. Cigarette butts were all over the bedside table.

"Eugh, am I right?" Cheryl asked, crossing her arms."I got used to it."

She turned round swiftly and picked up a sponge and a water bucket from her trolley, handing it to Evelyn.

"We're to clean rooms separately, usually, to finish faster, but I'm going to help you now, because I was told you have no entry-level experience. Hey, cleaning's a demanding job, hun!"

So Evelyn was taught all about scrubbing wine from carpets, brushing dust off furniture, sweeping, folding sheets...

It was all a messy bunch of information, but Evelyn got it organised in the end.

And Cheryl talked, and talked, and talked... Mrs. Tallhart, or Ol' Sally, as she called her, was, in her opinion, a dull lady, always silent and grim. Walter was the barkeeper, and Tom the receptionist. The staff called him Fat Tom, because he was "as skinny as a chopstick". Ironic nicknames were Evelyn's personal favourites.

The hotel also had a repairman and two bellhops. The repairman, Handy Hank, they called him, was a 40 year old man, with a charming smile and a kind nature. The bellhop boys were named David and John. The first was a man a little older than Evelyn herself, and Cheryl said he was average-looking and boring. The latter was "a gorgeous little sweetheart, although, well, he's actually 32, which is rather hard to believe when you look at him!".

The front desk manager was a young woman. She was called Hannah. She was pretty and wearing glasses, due to astigmatism, Cheryl said. Evelyn listened, eager to learn more about the people she was working with.

Evelyn thought the Cheryl woman had something rather queer about her, but she thought she could somehow use her to learn more of the people going in and out of the hotel...

She mentally slapped herself. Just because she had to do what she had to do didn't mean she had the right to treat persons like they were objects. Nothing changed. They still have feelings and hobbies and weird quirks. She, of all people, should know so. She'd studied and observed them all her ife.

Unless they get in her way...

But they won't.

Will they?

_All in good time, Evelyn. Just don't lose track of your objective. _

When they were done, the room was pristine, and Cheryl departed.

"There are many rooms to clean, dear sweet Evelyn! Rooms are my stage, and I, the magician! We'll talk later!"

Evelyn knew she needed to talk, but talking was dangerous.

Her job bored Evelyn. She wasn't made for it. But she was doing it for mother and for Sue.

After she was done with the cleaning, she tried thinking of a way to reach Asa. Cheryl could help her...

Talk is also a good way to build your disguise and get information.

Yes.

Talk is dangerous.


End file.
